


Night in Phuket

by who0plash



Category: Thai Actor RPF, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Drabble, Fluff, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who0plash/pseuds/who0plash
Summary: Singto finally spent his birthday with his beloved boyfriend, Krist, in Phuket.
Relationships: Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Kudos: 20





	Night in Phuket

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by Singto who was actually spending his birthday with his family in Phuket, and i was imagining if krist was actually there with singto too hehe. enjoy everyone<3

"P'Sing, happy birthday." said the guy with his oversized shirt who was now hugging someone who has been with him for 8 years from behind. Krist put his head comfortably on Singto’s shoulder. Singto took Krist’s hand on his stomach, held it tightly with his hand, while his thumb was rubbing softly on the back of Krist’s hand. A smile was drawn on Singto’s lips.

Under the night sky of Phuket, these two love birds shared a hug as they observed the stars which were now shining so bright that they could see it twinkling. “Thank you, Kit.” Singto couldn’t ask for more actually. To be able to spend his 26th birthday with his loved one was something that he always wished for. And he thanked Krist for this.

Though Singto couldn’t see it clearly, he could feel Krist was smiling happily when he thanked him. He was about to open his mouth, until he felt a pair of lips smooched his right cheek. The smile that was drawn on Singto’s lips now changed to a small grin. “Stealing a small kiss, huh?” Singto took a peek of his beloved boyfriend that was resting his head on his shoulder. “But you like it right?” Kit answered him with his teasing tone. Singto just shook his head and back to staring at the ocean that was displayed in front of him. 

“But seriously Kit, thank you.” Singto closed his eyes, feeling the cold breeze that blew on to him while his head rested on Krist’s. That was one of the small things that Krist liked about Singto. The way Singto always treasured him and cherished him. Krist just hummed as a response to him. 

“In my 26 years, thanks for filling the 8 years of it with happiness and other things that I can’t mention right now.” Singto slowly let go of Krist's arms around his stomach, and faced him. This time, it was Singto that put his arms around Krist’s. Krist was shocked by the sudden movement because it made their chest crash together. Singto just smirked because he managed to make Krist’s face blushed. 

Krist furrowed his eyebrows, but then he smiled. “I know.” he answered confidently. The both of them were now staring at each other. Singto eyes scanned Krist’s face features, adoring his cute little dimple on his right cheek. He lifted one of his hands to caress Krist’s cheek, tracing the line of his cheekbone, while admiring the beautiful person in front of him that happened to be his boyfriend. “Thank you for being there in my hardest times.” Singto brought his lips closer to Krist’s forehead and left a peck there. “Thank you for being my mood booster when I was sad.” He then smooched the both of Krist’s cheeks. This sent shivers down through Krist's body. Krist could feel his face was hotter than before. “And thank you,” A little pause there from Singto as he stared at the pink lips in front of him. His eyes then looked away from the lips to stare at the dark brown eyes Krist had. “Thank you for accepting me to be your boyfriend.”’ Singto erased the distance between them, pulled Krist’s neck with his hand to make them closer. Slowly, he could feel Krist was holding his breath. Singto’s drew a little smile on his lips before he finally kissed the love of his life. 

They kissed passionately under the night sky of Phuket. It was a slow but long kiss. Krist opened his mouth a little as he felt a tongue licked his upper lip, and nibbling it. The small act that Singto did to him managed to make him moan a little. Their teeth started clashing each other. Singto groaned softly, low in his throat. His tongue slipped into Krist’s mouth, gentle but demanding. They kissed like they wanted it to be forever, but they had to stop as they started losing their breath.

“Thanks for the gift.” Another thanks from Singto. Krist by now just rolled his eyes and pouted his lips. “I swear to god phi if you say thank you once again, I will just go to sleep, and leave you alone here.” Singto raised one of his eyebrows, he stepped one inch closer to Krist. “Will you be able to do it though?” 

Krist frowned and turned his body back to see the scenery in front of him. “Well as a matter of fact, I should be the one who says thank you, Phi.” Krist turned his head, seeing Singto who was also now staring at him while he was talking. “Thank you for asking me to be your boyfriend, thank you for taking care of me, thank you for giving me the lights when I was lost.” Singto could see Krist’s eyes twinkled while his lips were curved upwards. Krist took a deep breath, and then continued, “Thank you for everything, Phi.” 

Singto couldn’t help but foolishly smiled after he heard everything that Krist had just said. He then took his hand to put around Krist’s shoulder. They maintained eye contact between them. Singto brought himself closer to Krist. He stared at Krist’s lips and gave a small smooch on it. “I love you. Kit.”

On the night of Singto's birthday, here they spent time together. Treasuring the quality time that they had, hoping for a stronger bond. One of them was wishing the other to be always by his side, the other also wished they would have a happy life ahead. Krist was holding himself not to smile, but he failed. “Once again, Happy Birthday, Phi." He grinned as he put his head on Singto’s shoulder. “And, I love you too.” 

ㅡThe End.


End file.
